tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Pootis Bomb
Pootis Bomb is a heavy head attached to any container. Though he mostly prefers to place his head onto a present box. He can place his head anywhere. So long as it is something that counts as a "container" of sorts. Like a box, soda cooler and etc. Made by YouTube user and Deviant GuardianStriker. His theme is "Out of this Dimension from Star Fox" Appearance As far as appearance goes, he's just a giant Heavy head placed on whatever container he happens to hide in. He has no body. Just his neck and his head. He's often smiling and never seems to frown at all. He's mostly filled with joy and excitement and nothing seems to get him down. Well, except when someone is just a jerk and insults him. Then maybe he'll feel slightly depressed and offended. Origin Nothing is known about where Pootis Bomb comes from. But rumor has it that it was caused by an experiment gone wrong and just flat out crazy. Most say that it was because of a medic, a demoman and a heavy got into a fight when suddenly, the medic knocked over some mysterious, but dangerous chemical and the demoman dropped one of his pipebombs into the chemical itself. The heavy however, was unfortunate to be standing in the midst of the mess as the pipebomb exploded coming into contact with the chemical. The weird thing is, the explosion didn't even hurt the medic or the demoman. Sure the force of the explosion made them slam into walls and such. But it never did cause any injuries like an actual bomb does. After the smoke cleared, they noticed that the heavy was dead and reduced to nothing but his head. The medic and demoman were depressed and sad about the outcome. He was a good friend. However, medic tripped over a present box and it flung into the heavy's head on the ground. Heavy's head suddenly just attached to the present box and he came alive. The medic and demoman screamed in joy as they saw their friend come back to life. But just as they were celebrating, the heavy head on top of the present box said "Pootis" and he exploded. However like before, medic and demoman were just sent flying away from the blast. It didn't cause any severe injuries to them. The heavy bomb was still alive, but he was tired after exploding. So he rested and fell asleep. Medic was still glad that Heavy was alive, but also shocked that the explosion did nothing but just sent him flying into the wall. The demoman however, went unconscious. So the medic decided to place heavy someplace in his lab where he can sleep that's not on the ground and not in the way of his work. Medic knows that the Pootis Bomb doesn't want to hurt anybody. He just wants to play or some sorts. He's not a bad bomb. He's a good bomb. Behavior and Personality Like it has been said in the appearance how he is always smiling like a cartoon child. He is very happy and full of joy. He's hardly ever in a bad mood when he's going around and having fun "non-lethally" blowing people up. It's very rare to see him depressed and upset. Abilities Pootis Bomb is able to hide and switch between containers. So it's hard to tell which containers will have the Pootis Bomb and which will just be empty containers. He can be a box, a barrel, an ice cooler, you name it. Any container in the world, he can hide in it. Once the victim finds him inside a container, he will pop up and be up in your face smiling like a little excited boy. Then he'll shout out the name "Pootis" and then "non-lethally" explode. Sending the victim flying. Sometimes he'll even appear randomly in between two people. One example if both charge at each other as a means of fighting, then Pootis Bomb will appear between them before they collide, explode them both and stop the fighting altogether. This is mostly very good of him to do this since he stops a lot of fights between two characters fighting each other. To put it bluntly, he has a chance of appearing randomly before a "major event" between two characters happen. However he has the choice of "lethally" exploding if his life is in danger. He will lethally explode in self-defense if anyone tries to hurt him. Weaknesses Since heavy is just a head disguised as a "non-lethal" bomb inside of an empty container. He can't do much of anything compared to human beings who have full bodies. He can pick up things with his mouth and bound and hop around by lifting the container he is in to get around. However, that's just about it. He's literally vulnerable to anything. As well as being picked up easily. Trivia * Pootis Bomb is heavily based on Gmod animations where there would be a heavy appearing randomly in the animation and randomly shout out pootis. All while holding or "being" an explosive and exploding randomly. Example videos are Crazy Scrumpy made by theTig3r42 and That Demo made by Dr. Face. Category:Heavies Category:Goofballs Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Enthusiasts